Agent Phi
This article is about the character Agent Phi. You may be looking for the clone, or one of the articles related to the character. Is the leading member of the Bureau of Reason .It is unknown exactly, what capabilties he has, but there are records of him using some form of lightning, as well as him being similgly immortal. Those abilties are then also completed with Phi being able to teleport. Later own he developed the ability to adapt to his eviroment and foes, resulting in him becoming even more powerful. But that adaptiveness also comes at a high price, every five adaptations, the body has a minor breakdown. This breakdown, is usually accomponied by dizzyness, high blood pressure, drousyness and nausia. This condition grips the body for about 5 minutes leaving him vulnerable during that time. Another interesting ability Phi possesses is that he can cryogenise every cell in another persons body. Resulting either in death, or he uses it as a medical treatment, for example only freezing diseased cells. Other than that Phi also generates like his "brother" a straneg chemical in his body, the so called Amber. In the year 2030 Phi also gained the ability to analysis DNA by simply looking at people, with that came an understanding of every little bit of information those strands of codes conceal. Later on he even was able to chemically reconstruct entire organisms from his own cells. Which results in him being able to bring desceased people back to life, or regenerate parts of himself. Yet the recreation of a whole person takes a long time and he can't garantuee if he succeeds, also it takes most of his energy to do so. History: Phi's human form was born 1988 in the Austrian capital of Vienna under the name Anton Weiß. Though the world form which he originates is a parallel universe to Hellcat Squadran's Universe. He showed his abilties the first time in 1995, when he managed to revive a friend of his who had been killed during an invasion by the corrupted US government. It was then that he also decieded that he should become a soldier, but one that would fight to protect those that couldn't do it themselves. Eleven years later, he signed up for the spec-ops unit of the Austrian military the "Jagdkommando", in 2006 he served in the last interplanetary war on Earth, on the side of the European-Asian union. After the war ended in a stalemate, he reformed his commando unit into the Bureau of Reason. Later on he sided with the Confedercy, even though the Federation offered him far more. More power, more money and actually offered all he could have wanted. But he decieded that, having all he wanted would only bias him, and he would no longer be what he was now. So he declined and joined the Confederacy, as the new leader of all commando-operations, as well as one of the leading memebers of the newly formed Senate. TBC Equipment: TBA Armour: Assault armour (the name of this kind of armour) consists of large rigid plates of armaplast or a hardend kind of ceramic, molded to fit parts of the body. Carapace armour is stronger and thicker than most armour, and it gives the wearer more likelihood of surviving a direct impact. Carapace armour was developed by the Austrian military at the end of the last war on Earth. It is now used within many military forces. The armour consists of multiple layers of different ablative and impact absorbent materials designed primarily to deflect or absorb the majority of the force from a shot or blow. It is meant to provide defence against low-velocity, dispersed damage, such as explosions, shrapnel and ricochet material, but also to protect against a direct impact, in which case the armour's protection is slightly less effective. The ablative characteristics of the armour provide further defence against heat and energy based damage. Some layers commonly used include Carbon-fibre and Plasfibre (plasma resistant material) strips, although a number of specialised materials can be integrated in non-standard suits. The vest consists of a skeleton of lightweight, flexible metal. This skeleton is then wrapped in multiple layers of a high-tensile fabric that is the main protective component of the armour. After multiple layers of fabric are affixed to the skeleton, the vest is given its toughened outer shell. The same principle is used in the production of his helmets and bracers. Guards for knees and legs are also produced in the same way. Thermal-absorbent materials, applied to reduce the thermal signature of the infantry, help with staying invisible during night recon missions. Rarer still, Cameleoline (cloaking material) is incorporated into the outermost layer of the armour, providing yet more concealment. Although it is a relatively effective armour, it is incredibly expensive yet easy to make, requiring a very high technology base, putting it among the rarest sets of armour in the galaxy. Category:Gallifreyians